La leyenda de Hoho
by julian manes
Summary: ash y misty llegan a ciudad ecruteac, en la torre de dicha ciudad se ven envueltos en una extraña leyenda, con la cual descubren kienes son ellos en realidad. De acuerdo a lo visto hoy 190104... ¿¿sera cierta esta leyenda?


¡¡¡HOLA!!! BUENO, YA HACE RATO QUE NO ESCRIBO UN FIC. ESTE SERÁ CORTO Y TRATA ALGO DE LO QUE NO HE HABLADO MUCHO EN MIS FICS, O SEA LAS LEYENDAS DE LOS POKÉMONS ASÍ QUE NO ME JUZGUEN SI COMETO ALGUN ERROR YA QUE NO DOMINO MUCHO ESTE TEMA, SÓLO TUVE LA IDEA Y ME SALIÓ ASÍ J COMO YA SABEN, EN EL PRIMER EPISODIO ASH VE UN POKÉMON QUE PARA ESE ENTONCES ERA DESCONOCIDO, Y ANTES DE VERLO HABÍA CONOCIDO A MISTY. LUEGO SE SUPO EN CIUDAD ECRUTEAC QUE DICHO POKÉMON ES NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE HO-HO, UNO DE LOS POKÉMONS MÁS MISTERIOSOS Y QUE SE PRESUME EXTINTO, DE MÁS ESTÁ DECIR QUE A ASH NADIE LE CREE QUE VIO A ESE POKÉMON... EXCEPTO UNA PERSONA, MISTY. Y SOBRE ESO TRATA ESTE FIC AL QUE HE TITULADO:

LA LEYENDA DE HO-HO 

****

ASH Y SU GRUPO LLEGAN A CIUDAD ECRUTEAC, LUEGO DE TOPARSE CON EL PAYASO ESTAFADOR SE DIRIGEN AL GIMNASIO DE LA CIUDAD. 

**ASH**.- ESPERO QUE PUEDA ENCONTRAR PRONTO AL GIMNASIO DE LA CIUDAD. 

**BROCK**.- YA VERÁS QUE LO ENCONTRAREMOS Y PODRÁS OBTENER TU MEDALLA MUY PRONTO.

**MISTY**.- ¡ASI ES ASH! YA ESTAMOS CERCA. _(PENSANDO)_ NO SE POR QUE, PERO TENGO LA SENSACIÓN DE QUE YA ESTUVE ANTES EN ESTA CIUDAD, SOLO QUE... NO SE... ES DISTINTA A LA QUE CONOCÍ... ¡PERO QUE DIGO! ES SÓLO QUE TODAS LAS CIUDADES SE PARECEN, TODAS TIENEN GIMNASIOS Y EDIFICIOS.

**ASH**.- ¿QUE PASA MISTY? ESTÁS MUY CALLADA.

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ? NO, NO ES NADA.

Y, AL LLEGAR A LA TORRE ECRUTEAC...

**MISTY**.- ¿ESTE ES? ¿ES EL GIMNASIO?

**BROCK**.- MMMH, SEGÚN EL LIBRO GUÍA, SI

**ASH**.- VAMOS A VER, VAMOS ADENTRO A VER.

Y MÁS TARDE, EN EL MISMO LUGAR, Y LUEGO DE UN INCENDIO FICTICIO, SON ATACADOS POR POKÉMONS FANTASMAS...  

**ASH**.- ES UN TRABAJO PARA NOCTOWL... ¡¡¡NOCTOWL VE!!!

**NOCTOW**.- BRRRR...

**ASH**.- NOCTOWL USA TU VISIÓN, ¡¡¡MIREN, SON GASTLYS!!!

**NOCTOWL**.- _(USANDO SU ATAQUE)_ BRRRRR

**BROCK**.- SON LOS QUE ESTAN CREANDO ESAS ILUSIONES.

LUEGO DE UN BREVE COMBATE EN EL CUAL NOCTOWL DERROTA A LOS GASTLYS...

**BROCK**.- MMMM ESO LOS ASUSTÓ. _(AL VER NUEVOS FANTASMAS)_ ¡¡¡AAH!!!

LOS POKÉMONS FANTASMAS SALEN DE LAS PAREDES EN ACTITUD AMENAZANTE, COSA QUE HACE QUE MISTY SE ASUSTE...

**MISTY**.- _(CON VOZ TEMBLOROSA)_ HAUNTER...

**ASH**.- FUERON POR REFUERZOS. ¡PIKACHU USÁ IMPAC TRUENO!

**PIKACHU**.- _(LANZANDO SU ATAQUE)_ ¡PIKAAAAACHUUUUU!

**ASH**.- ¡ES INÚTIL!...

**MISTY**.- NOS TIENEN RODEADOS.

DE REPENTE UN GENGAR APARECE EN EL LUGAR, SE LO VE LISTO PARA EL ATAQUE.

**ASH**.- _(ASUSTADO)_ ¡OH NO!

**BROCK**.- ES UN... GENGAR...

**ASH**_.-_ ¡RÁPIDO PIKACHU! USÁ IMPAC...

**VOZ**.- ¡ALTO!

DE LA ESCALERA SE VE DESCENDER A MORTY AL VERLO, TODOS LOS POKÉMONS FANTASMAS ACUDEN ANTE ÉL.

**MORTY**.- POR FAVOR ENTIENDAN QUE LOS POKÉMONS NO TRATAN DE LASTIMARLOS, SÓLO ESTAN TRATANDO DE DEFENDERSE CONTRA SU INTROMISIÓN. LOS CONOZCO MUY BIEN.

**ASH**.- ¿VOS QUIEN SOS?

**MORTY**.- MI NOMBRE ES MORTY, Y SOY EL LIDER DEL GIMNASIO ECRUTEAC.

LUEGO DE LAS PRESENTACIONES DE RIGOR, ASH SE SORPRENDE AL VER UNA IMAGEN QUE LE RESULTA CONOCIDA.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¡AAH! ¿QUÉ ES ESO? _(Y SALE CORRIENDO)_

**MORTY**.- ESE ES HO-HO UNO DE LOS POKÉMONS LEGENDARIOS ANTIGUOS.

**ASH**.- TAL VEZ SEA LEGENDARIO, PERO YO VI UNO...

**MISTY**.- _(PENSANDO)_ HO-HO... ESO ME RECUERDA... QUE YO LO VI TAMBIÉN... POR QUE EN REALIDAD YO... 

**MORTY**.- LO DUDO.

**ASH**.- ¿QUE?

**MORTY**.- DEBÉS HABER VISTO A OTRO POKÉMON.

**ASH**.- _(ENOJADO) ¡YO SE QUE LO VI! ¿POR QUÉ DECÍS QUE DEBO HABER VISTO A OTRO POKÉMON?_

**MORTY**.- POR QUE HO-HO DESAPARECIÓ DEL MUNDO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO ASH, NADIE LO HA VISTO EN TRES SIGLOS.

**ASH**.- ¡OOOH!

Y MIENTRAS MORTY CUENTA LA LEYENDA DE HO-HO, MISTY SE QUEDA PENSATIVA...

**MISTY**.- _(PENSANDO)_ TRES SIGLOS... YA ES MUCHO TIEMPO... NO SABÍA QUE ESPERARAN TANTO... ¿QUÉ DIGO? ¿DE DONDE SALIERON ESOS PENSAMIENTOS MIOS? SI, ESTE ES EL LUGAR DE HO-HO...

**MORTY**.- ...Y EN LA FEROZ BATALLA LA TORRE FUE INCENDIADA...

**MISTY**.- QUE COSA HORRIBLE, COMO PUDO PASAR ESO...

**MORTY**.- ...HEMOS ESPERADO TANTO, QUE ALGUNAS PERSONAS DICEN QUE EL HO-HO ES UNA LEYENDA QUE EN REALIDAD NUNCA EXISTIÓ...

**MISTY**.- _(PENSANDO Y AGACHADA JUNTO A TOGEPI EN EL PISO)_ ¿POR QUE NADIE CREE EN HO-HO TOGEPI?

**ASH**.- PERO... YO... _(PENSANDO)_ SÉ QUE EXISTE, HO-HO... SOY YO... ¡EH! ¿DE DONDE SAQUÉ ESA IDEA? _(HABLANDO)_ ¡SÉ QUE LO VI, YO SÉ QUE SI!

**MISTY**.- _(PENSANDO MIENTRAS MIRA LA IMAGEN DE HO-HO)_ SI, YA RECUERDO TODO...

**ASH**.- _(PENSANDO MIENTRAS MIRA A LA IMAGEN)_ YA LO RECUERDO... PERO NO SE...

**PIKACHU**.- ¡PIKA! (¡eh!) 

**ASH**.- ¡TOGEPI!

**MISTY**.- _(PENSANDO)_ SI, ASÍ FUE QUE PASÓ… _(REACCIONANDO)_ ¡OH! TOGEPI, ALEJATE DE ALLI, TOGEPI…

VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS, SIENDO DE NOCHE Y LUEGO DE ENCONTRAR A TOGEPI, Y DE PELEAR CON EL E.R. (NDA: no pondré eso, ya que no importa) LOS TRES SE ENCUENTRAN DESCANSANDO EN EL CENTRO POKÉMON, ASH Y BROCK PLANEAN ESTRATEGIAS PARA EL DUELO DEL DÍA SIGUIENTE, MIENTRAS QUE MISTY ESTÁ CALLADA Y ABSORTA EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS...

**ASH**.-  VA A ESTAR DIFÍCIL EL DUELO DE MAÑANA.

**BROCK**.- Y NO TE OLVIDÉS QUE SEGURAMENTE VA A USAR A GENGAR PARA EL DUELO FINAL.

**ASH**.- SI, CLARO LO RECUERDO...

**BROCK**.- TENÉS QUE USAR A NOCTOWL PARA CONTRAATACAR.

**ASH**.- PERO ES MI ÚNICO POKÉMON SIQUICO, TENDRÉ QUE USAR ALGUNA ESTRATEGIA PARA COMBATIRLO, YA QUE TODOS SUS POKÉMONS SERÁN FANTASMAS.

**BROCK**.- ESO ES CIERTO, PERO COMO VAS A HACER PARA GANARLE.

**ASH**.- YA VERÉ MAÑANA... _(DIRIGIENDOSE A MISTY)_ PERO... MISTY, ¿TE PASA ALGO? HACE RATO QUE TE VEO PENSATIVA Y SIN HABLAR.

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¡EH! NO, NO ES NADA ASH, ES QUE ME QUEDÉ PENSANDO EN ESO DE LA LEYENDA DE HO-HO.

**ASH**.- ES CIERTO, YO TAMBIÉN PENSABA EN LO MISMO, NO PUEDO ENTENDER COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYA VISTO A UN SUPUESTO POKÉMON EXTINTO, ESTOY SEGURO DE HABERLO VISTO.

**MISTY**.- _(TOMANDOLE LA MANO A ASH)_ YO TE CREO ASH, SÉ QUE HO-HO EXISTE, NO ME PREGUNTÉS POR QUE, PERO SÉ QUE EXISTE.

**ASH**.- _(SONROJADO Y NERVIOSO)_ PU... PU... PUES SI QUE EXISTE, SÓLO QUE SOY EL ÚNICO QUE LO VIO.

**MISTY**.- VAMOS AFUERA, ACOMPAÑAME A CAMINAR UN RATO BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS.

**ASH**.- _(NERVIOSO)_ BUENO... VAMOS.

**BROCK**.- ME PARECE BIEN, _(BABEANDOSE)_ YO IRÉ A HABLAR CON LA ENFERMERA JOY...

LUEGO DE SALIR DEL CENTRO POKÉMON, ASH Y MISTY SE DIRIGEN POR UN CAMINO LATERAL CERCANO, DESPUÉS DE CAMINAR UNOS MINUTOS EN CALMA, MISTY ROMPE EL SILENCIO:

**MISTY**.- ASH, ¿CÓMO ERA EL HO-HO QUE VISTE AQUEL DÍA?

**ASH**.- PUES... NO LO RECUERDO BIEN, ERA IGUAL AL DE LA FIGURA, SÓLO QUE... SI MAL NO RECUERDO... ERA COLOR ROJO, O ALGO ASÍ, NADA MÁS QUE COMO LE DABA EL SOL DE FRENTE, MÁS BIEN SE LO VEÍA DORADO...

**MISTY**.- ¿ROJO, CASI COMO MI PELO?

**ASH**.- SI, UN COLOR COMO ESE.

**MISTY**.- YA VEO.

**ASH**.- PERO YO SÉ QUE ES VERDAD. HO-HO EXISTE, NO PUEDE HABERSE EXTINGUIDO, NO ES DE ESA CLASE DE POKÉMONS.

**MISTY**.- ASH... HOY DESCUBRÍ ALGO… QUIZÁS NO ME CREÁS, PERO... ES ALGO QUE DEBE SER SECRETO, ¿ESTÁ BIEN?

**ASH**.- _(SIN COMPRENDER)_ SI, ESTÁ BIEN... COMO DIGÁS MISTY.

**MISTY**.- BUENO ASH... ES ALGO DIFÍCIL DE COMPRENDER O DE CREER, PERO... DESCUBRÍ QUE SOY... SOY... _(BAJANDO LA VISTA)_ LA REENCARNACIÓN DE HO-HO DE CIUDAD ECRUTEAC... Y QUE SEGURAMENTE FUISTE A MÍ A QUIEN VISTE ESE DÍA.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¡EEEH! PERO... ¿Y COMO TE DISTE CUENTA DE ESO?

**MISTY**.- PUES, VERÁS... DEJAME CONTARTE, ESTA TARDE FUI DE NUEVO A LA TORRE…

**RESTROSPECTIVA:**

****

VEMOS A MISTY LLEGANDO A LA TORRE ECRUTEAC, VINO SOLA YA QUE DEJÓ A TOGEPI EN EL CENTRO POKÉMON Y ASH SE QUEDÓ DURMIENDO CON PIKACHU EN EL CENTRO POKÉMON Y BROCK.. BUENO, BROCK SALIÓ… POR AHÍ.

**MISTY**.- _(HABLANDO PARA SI)_ NO SÉ COMO LLEGUÉ A ESTE LUGAR... NO IMAGINÉ QUE CAMINARÍA TANTO...

**VOZ**.- TE ESTABA ESPERANDO.

**MISTY**.- ¿QUÉ? _(ASUSTADA)_ ¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?

**VOZ**.- NO TE ASUSTÉS, NO TE HARÉ DAÑO.

EN ESE INSTANTE, UN GENGAR SALE DE LA PARED DE LA TORRE, Y SE DIRIGE HACIA DONDE ESTÁ MISTY.

**GENGAR**.- EN CUANTO TE VI, SUPE QUE SOS LA REENCARNACIÓN DE HO-HO, NO PUEDO MENOS QUE SALUDARTE CON REVERENCIA... _(Y LA SALUDA CON UNA RODILLA EN EL SUELO Y LA VISTA BAJA) _

**MISTY**.- _(ASUSTADA Y SONROJADA POR LAS REVERENCIAS DE GENGAR)_ ¿QUÉ? ME ESTÁS TOMANDO EL PELO... UN... UN GENGAR QUE HABLA... Y QUE ME HACE REVERENCIAS... Y QUE ME DICE QUE SOY HO-HO... ES.... ESTO ES MUCHO PARA MÍ.

**GENGAR**.- AÚN NO PUEDO CONTARLE MUCHO SU EXCELENCIA, PERO ES NECESARIO QUE VUELVA A SU FORMA REAL PARA QUE PUEDA PROSEGUIR.

**MISTY**.- _(SORPRENDIDA)_ ¿MI FORMA REAL, CUAL ES ELLA?

**GENGAR**.- LA DE HO-HO. SÓLO TOCÁ ESA IMAGEN Y TE SERÁ TRANSMITIDA SU FUERZA.

**MISTY**.- PUES... NO TENGO NADA QUE PERDER... LO HARÉ.

AL TOCAR MISTY LA IMAGEN, ESTA COMIENZA A BRILLAR, DE ELLA SURGE UN RAYO DE LUZ MUY INTENSO, EL CUAL SE ABRE ENVOLVIENDO A MISTY EN SU TOTALIDAD. EN ESE PRECISO INSTANTE, ELLA COMIENZA A ELEVARSE POR EL AIRE ENTRANDO EN UN ESTADO SEMEJANTE AL TRANCE. DE PRONTO, SURGEN UN PAR DE MAJESTUOSAS ALAS EN SU ESPALDA QUE VISTEN LA FIGURA DE MISTY EN SU CONJUNTO, DESDE EL INTERIOR DE LAS MISMAS, SURGEN RAYOS AÚN MAS REFULGENTES QUE LOS QUE CUBREN LA FIGURA. INESPERADAMENTE LAS ALAS SE ABREN APARECIENDO EN EL INTERIOR UN HO-HO DE UN COLOR CARMESÍ INTENSO Y BRILLANTE...

**GENGAR**.- YA SE HA COMPLETADO SU TRANSFORMACIÓN EXCELENCIA.

**MISTY HO-HO**.- PERO… ¿QUE FUE LO QUE ME PASÓ?

**GENGAR**.- HA RECUPERADO SU VERDADERA FORMA EXCELENCIA, LA QUE SIEMPRE HEMOS VENERADO AQUÍ EN CIUDAD ECRUTEAC, PERO AÚN NO PUEDO REVELARLE TODO, ES NECESARIO QUE SE PRESENTE AQUÍ LA REENCARNACIÓN DEL HO-HO DE CIUDAD SAGRADA, O SEA SU ESPOSO.

**MISTY HO-HO**.- _(SONROJADA… NDA: ¡¡¡momento!!! ¿Cómo se sonroja un pokémon rojo?)_ ¿MI... ESPOSO?

**GENGAR**.- DESDE LUEGO, TODAVÍA NO HA RECUPERADO COMPLETAMENTE SUS RECUERDOS, PERO EN CUANTO VEA A SU ESPOSO PODRÉ AYUDARLE A HACERLO.

**MISTY HO-HO**.- ¿COMO ES QUE SABÉS TODO ESTO?

**GENGAR**.- YO ESTUVE A SUS SERVICIOS EN ESA EPOCA… CUANDO OCURRIÓ TODO.

**MISTY HO-HO**.- PERO… ¿Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE DEBO HACER AHORA?

**GENGAR**.- POR EL MOMENTO  NO PODEMOS HACER MUCHO, ES PRECISO QUE REGRESE CON SU ESPOSO SU EXCELENCIA.

**MISTY HO-HO**.- ¿Y QUIEN ES MI ESPOSO?

**GENGAR**.- ES ALGUIEN MUY CERCANO A USTED, ALGUIEN A QUIEN USTED EN SU FORMA HUMANA QUIERE MUCHO. AHORA DEBE VOLVER A SU FORMA NORMAL Y VOLVER CON ÉL PARA QUE REGRESEN LOS DOS A ESTE LUGAR.

**MISTY HO-HO**.- PERO… ¿ACASO TE REFERÍS A…?

**GENGAR**.- A ÉL MISMO, ESTUVO AQUÍ EN ESTE LUGAR HACE UNOS MOMENTOS.

**MISTY.- Y ESO FUE LO QUE PASÓ ASH.**

**ASH**.- _(DUDANDO)_ ESO SUENA INCREÍBLE MISTY... PERO... ¿PODRÍAS HACERLO DE NUEVO?

**MISTY**.- ¡¡¡AYYYYY!!! NO ME CREÉS ASH _(BAJANDO LA VISTA)_

**ASH**.- _(ASUSTADO Y NERVIOSO)_ ¡NO! NO DIJE ESO... SÓLO QUE... NO ENTIENDO NADA.

**MISTY**.- NI YO LO ENTIENDO, PERO FUE ASÍ ASH... PERO, POR QUE MEJOR NO VAMOS A ESA TORRE, ASI LO COMPROBÁS EN PERSONA.

**ASH**.- _(NO MUY CONVENCIDO)_ BUENO... ESTÁ BIEN.

LUEGO DE CAMINAR UNOS MINUTOS, LLEGAN A LA TORRE ECRUTEAC, UNA VEZ DENTRO, SE DIRIGEN A LA SALA PRINCIPAL, EN LA QUE SE ENCUENTRA LA IMAGEN DE HO-HO. AL ENCONTRARSE CON ELLA, NO PUEDEN MENOS QUE ADMIRARLA. MIENTRAS ESTÁN EXTASIADOS CONTEMPLANDOLA, APARECEN LOS POKÉMONS FANTASMAS DE LA TORRE...

**ASH**.-  ¡SON ESOS POKÉMONS OTRA VEZ!

**MISTY**.- ¡CALMATE ASH! NO NOS HARÁN NADA, PASÓ LO MISMO CUANDO VINE A VERLOS HACE UN RATO.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO) ¿EN SERIO?_

**MISTY**.- ¡SI! ELLOS ME AYUDARON.

**ASH**.- ESPERO NOS EXPLIQUEN QUE ES LO QUE TE OCURRE.

**GENGAR**.- _(APARECIENDO A TRAVÉS DE LA PARÉD) ¿EXPLICAR? CON MUCHO GUSTO._

**MISTY**.- ¡QUE!

**ASH**.- ¿ELLOS SABRÁN ALGO?

SIN DARLES TIEMPO A NADA, UNO DE LOS HAUNTERS TOMA A ASH Y A MISTY, Y SIN MEDIAR PALABRA ALGUNA, COLOCA SUS MANOS EN LAS FRENTES DE ELLOS DOS, EN ESE INSTANTE ASH Y MISTY ENTRAN EN UNA ESPECIE DE TRANCE...

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿QUÉ... QUÉ PASÓ?

**MISTY**.- ME SIENTO MUY LIVIANA.

**ASH**.- ¿FUE ESTO LO QUE TE PASÓ HACE UN RATO?

**MISTY**.- NO, FUE DISTINTO.

**GENGAR**.- PIDIERON UNA EXPLICACIÓN, YO SE LAS DARÉ.

**ASH**.- ¿QUÉ? PUEDE HABLAR...

**MISTY**.- LO MISMO PASÓ HACE UN RATO... GENGAR ME HABLÓ... SÓLO QUE RECIÉN AHORA LOGRO RECORDARLO.

**ASH**.- ¿Y QUE FUE LO QUE TE DIJO?

**MISTY**.- ME DIJO...

**GENGAR**.- BIENVENIDA REENCARNACIÓN DE HO-HO.

**MISTY**.- SI, ESO MISMO ME DIJO.

**ASH**.- _(SORPRENDIDO)_ ¿QUÉ?

**GENGAR**.- Y BIENVENIDO TAMBIEN LA OTRA REENCARNACIÓN DE HO-HO.

**ASH**.- ¿LA OTRA REENCARNACIÓN DE HO-HO? ¿A QUIEN SE REFIERE?

**MISTY**.- CREO QUE SE REFIERE A VOS.

**ASH**.- _(BOQUIABIERTO)_ ¡¡¡YO!!!

**GENGAR**.- ASI ES, SOS LA REENCARNACIÓN DEL HO-HO DE CIUDAD SAGRADA, EL HO-HO MÁS IMPORTANTE DE TODA LA COMARCA... EL CUAL FUE PAREJA DEL HO-HO DE ESTA CIUDAD, O SEA DE ELLA.

**ASH Y MISTY**.- _(ATÓNITOS)_ ¡¡¡PAREJA!!! ¿¿¿SERÍA ALGO ASÍ COMO NOVIOS???

**GENGAR**.- MARIDO Y MUJER, PARA SER EXACTOS.

**ASH**.- PERO... ¿Y COMO ES ESO QUE NOSOTROS SOMOS LA REENCARNACIÓN DE ELLOS?

**GENGAR**.- ES POR ESO QUE LOS PUSIMOS EN ESTE ESTADO, PARA QUE PUEDAN VERLO.

UNA VEZ QUE GENGAR DIJO ESTO, APARECIERON EN EL JAPÓN ANTIGUO, CERCA DE UN TEMPLO. ALLÍ DIVISAN A UN SACERDOTE HABLANDO CON UNA PAREJA DE HO-HOS... 

**GENGAR**.- VEAN BIEN LO QUE VA A SUCEDER.

**ASH Y MISTY**.- ESTÁ BIEN.

**SACERDOTE**.- _(HABLANDO LEJOS DE ELLOS CON LOS HO-HO) EL MUNDO NO ESTA EN PAZ, YA SUFRIMOS LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE LA TORRE ECRUTEAC Y POR POCO TE PERDEMOS A VOS BRUMA. AFORTUNADAMENTE CENIZO NO SUFRIÓ NINGUN DAÑO. DEBEMOS ESCONDERNOS HASTA QUE PASE EL PELIGRO, PERO… POR EL MOMENTO NO VEO NINGUNA OTRA SALIDA._

**ASH**.- ¿QUE LES ESTÁ DICIENDO?

**GENGAR**.- SOLO VEAN LO QUE OCURRIRÁ.

**MISTY**.- ESTO NO ME GUSTA…

**SACERDOTE**.- CREO QUE LO MEJOR VA A SER ESCONDERNOS EN ESTE BOSQUE HASTA QUE TODO SE CALME.

DE REPENTE, SE ESCUCHAN UNOS GRITOS, Y APARECEN UNOS SOLDADOS ARMADOS CON ESPADAS QUE PRETENDEN ATRAPAR A LOS HO-HOS…

**SOLDADO.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡AQUÍ ESTÁN JEFE!**

**GENERAL.- ¡YA LOS TENEMOS!**

**SACERDOTE.- ¡NO PUEDE SER, NOS ENCONTRARON!**

**GENERAL.- ¿ACASO CREÍAS QUE TE NOS IBAS A ESCAPAR?**

**SACERDOTE.- ¿Y AHORA QUE ES LO QUE PRETENDÉS?**

**GENERAL.- SIMPLEMENTE ACABAR CON LOS HO-HOS, COMO YA LO SABÉS.**

**SACERDOTE.- ¡ESO NUNCA! BRUMA, CENIZO, ESCAPEN CUANTO ANTES.**

**GENERAL.- ¡NO ESCAPARÁN, SOLDADOS, DISPAREN SUS FLECHAS!**

**MISTY.- ¡LES VAN A DISPARAR!**

**ASH.- _(GRITANDO)_ ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!**

**GENGAR.- NO PUEDE HACER NADA PARA EVITARLO, ELLOS NO NOS VEN NI NOS ESCUCHAN, ADEMÁS TAMPOCO PODRÁN INTERVENIR DE NINGUNA FORMA.**

EN ESE INSTANTE, LOS SOLDADOS COMIENZAN A DISPARAR UNA LLUVIA DE FLECHAS SOBRE LOS HO-HOS, LOGRANDO ACERTAR SOBRE CENIZO…

**MISTY.- ¡NO PUEDE SER!**

**ASH.- ¡ESTÁ HERIDO!**

**SACERDOTE.- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! CENIZO…**

**GENERAL.- ¡YA CALLATE VIEJO, ME TENÉS HARTO!**

**SACERDOTE.- ¡MALDITO GENERAL! ¿COMO PUEDE SER QUE ATAQUE A ESOS POKÉMONS SAGRADOS? **

**GENERAL.- SÓLO CUMPLO ORDENES DE NUESTRO JEFE MÁXIMO.**

**SACERDOTE.- _(SACANDO UN PUÑAL DE ENTRE SUS ROPAS)_ AHORA VERÁS…**

**GENERAL.- _(SORPRENDIDO) _¿QUE? PERO COMO TE ATREVÉS VIEJO… _(BLANDIENDO SU ESPADA)_ ¡TE DARÉ LO QUE TE MERECÉS! **

COMIENZA ENTONCES UNA GRESCA ENTRE LOS DOS. EL GENERAL CON SU AFILADA ESPADA Y EL SACERDOTE CON SU PUÑAL BRILLANTE SE ENFRENTAN EN UN DUELO SIN TIEMPO. AMBOS COMIENZAN A LUCHAR SIN PONERSE A PENSAR EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS, SE ENFRENTAN DURAMENTE, EL GENERAL AVANZA SOBRE EL SACERDOTE CON MIRADA BRAVA Y RECIA MANEJANDO SU ESPADA CON GALLARDÍA, EL SACERDOTE CON SUS AÑOS, SE DEFIENDE CUAL BRAVO TIGRE INTERPONIENDO SU PUÑAL ANTE LA ESPADA, QUE AMENAZA CON QUITARLE LA VIDA DE UN SUSPIRO EN CADA EMBESTIDA, EL COMBATE DURA POCO. TRAS UN BREVE INTERCABIO DE GOLPES, EL GENERAL ATRAVIESA EL CORAZÓN DEL SACERDOTE CON UN ÁGIL Y SORPENDENTE MOVIMIENTO DE LA ESPADA…

**SACERDOTE.- NO… NO ES POSIBLE… PERO… ELLOS LOGRARÁN VOLVER EN SUS REENCARNACIONES… -Y CAE MUERTO SOBRE LA HIERBA-**

**GENERAL.- TE LO DIJE VIEJO, NO TE METÁS EN DONDE QUE NO TE LLAMAN, _(DIRIGIENDOSE A SUS SOLDADOS) ¿Y USTEDES QUE ESPERAN? ¡MATEN A ESE HO-HO QUE FALTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!_**

LA ORDEN DEL GENERAL LOGRA QUE LOS SOLDADOS EMPRENDAN UNA NUEVA EMBESTIDA DE FLECHAS CONTRA BRUMA, LA CUAL, TAMBIÉN CAE HERIDA MORTALMENTE CON UN FLECHAZO…

**GENERAL.- ¡MUY BIEN SOLDADOS! YA PODEMOS RETIRARNOS. ¡EN FORMACIÓN! **

AL DECIR ESTO EL GENERAL, LOS SOLDADOS SE FORMAN MILITARMENTE. CON UN MOVIMIENTO DE SU BRAZO, EL GENERAL LES INDICA A SUS HOMBRES PONERSE EN MARCHA, CON LO CUAL EL PELOTÓN COMIENZA A MOVERSE ALEJANDOSE RÁPIDAMENTE DEL LUGAR…

**MISTY.- QUE… QUE… TERRIBLE…**

**ASH.- NO LO PUEDO CREER, ¿PERO POR QUE LO HICIERON?**

**GENGAR.- NUNCA LO SUPIMOS FEHACIENTEMENTE.**

**MISTY.- ¿Y QUE TENEMOS QUE VER NOSOTROS CON ELLOS?**

**GENGAR.- YA SE LO EXPLIQUÉ CON ANTERIORIDAD SEÑORITA, USTEDES DOS SON LA DÉCIMA REENCARNACIÓN DE CENIZA Y BRUMOSO, LOS HO-HOS QUE HEMOS VISTO RECIÉN.**

**ASH.- Y… ENTONCES… ¿QUE DEBEMOS HACER?**

**GENGAR.- SIMPLEMENTE ABRAZENSE Y CONCENTRENSE EN LO QUE VIERON RECIÉN, DE ESA MANERA PODRÁN REGRESAR A SU FORMA ORIGINAL.**

**ASH Y MISTY.- _(SONROJADOS)_ ¿A.. A.. ABRAZARLA/O?**

**GENGAR.- ¿CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA? USTEDES DOS SON MARIDO Y MUJER.**

**ASH.- _(SONROJADO) _BUENO… COMO DIGAS…**

ASH TOMA DELICADAMENTE A MISTY ENTRE SUS BRAZOS, UN LIGERO RUBOR APARECE EN LAS MEJILLAS DE LA JOVEN. EN ESE PRECISO INSTANTE, UN RESPLANDOR SURGE DEL INTERIOR DE ELLOS, SURGIENDO UN HAZ DE LUZ MUY SUBIDO, EL CUAL SE ABRE ENVOLVIENDOLOS EN SU TOTALIDAD. HACIENDOLOS ELEVARSE POR EL AIRE ENTRANDO EN TRANCE. DE PRONTO, DE SUS ESPALDAS SURGEN ESPLENDOROSAS ALAS QUE LOS CUBREN POR SEPARADO, DESDE DENTRO, SURGEN RAYOS AÚN MÁS BLANCOS QUE LOS QUE CUBREN LA FIGURA. SORPRESIVAMENTE LAS ALAS SE ABREN APARECIENDO EN CADA UNA DE LAS FIGURAS UN HO-HO DE COLOR ENCARNADO.

**ASH HO-HO.- PERO… ¿QUE ME PASÓ?**

**MISTY HO-HO.- NO TE INQUIETÉS, ME SORPRENDÍ TANTO O MAS COMO VOS EN MI PRIMERA TRANSFORMACIÓN ASH… QUIERO DECIR, CENIZO.**

**CENIZO.- SI MI NOMBRE EN ESTE ESTADO ES CENIZO... ¿CUÁL ES EL TUYO MISTY?**

**MISTY HO-HO.- LLAMAME BRUMA.**

**GENGAR.- ES UN HONOR PODER SERVIRLOS NUEVAMENTE EXCELENCIAS. EL MUNDO NUEVAMENTE SE HAYA EN PAZ.**

**CENIZO.- ¿EN VERDAD LO ESTÁ?**

**BRUMA.- NO TE PREOCUPÉS. ESTAREMOS BIEN, YA LO VERAS AMOR MIO.**

**CENIZO.- _(SONROJADO)_ ME… LLAMASTE AMOR.**

**GENGAR.- POR LO VISTO ELLA ESTÁ COMENZANDO A RECUPERAR SUS RECUERDOS.**

**BRUMA.- ASI ES, Y JUSTO AHORA RECUERDO COMO FUE QUE ME ENCONTRE CON VOS, EN VERDAD NO FUE MUY CASUAL NUESTRO ENCUENTRO EN ESE RÍO AQUEL DÍA EN QUE NOS CONOCIMOS ASH… QUIERO DECIR, CENIZO.**

**CENIZO.- ¿CÓMO ES ESO? ¡EXPLICAME!**

**BRUMA.- ASI ES, EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE ABANDONÉ EL GIMNASIO DE MIS HERMANAS, ALGO ME IMPULSÓ A SEGUIR ESE CAMINO, ADEMÁS EN CUANTO TE ATRAPÉ EN EL RÍO SENTÍ LA NECESIDAD DE ESTAR CON VOS, POR ESO HUBO UN LAPSO EN EL CUAL ME TRANSFORME EN CONTRA DE MI VOLUNTAD EN HO-HO PARA PODER IR A TU ENCUENTRO, YA QUE AL VERTE SUPE QUE ERAS VOS… ¡MI AMADISIMO CENIZO!**

**CENIZO.- ESO QUIERE DECIR QU EL HO-HO QUE VI EN EL PRIMER DÍA DE MI ENTRENAMIENTO, ERAS VOS EN REALIDAD… ¿Y COMO ES QUE ANTES NO TE TRANSFORMASTE?**

**GENGAR.- ESO LO EXPLICO YO, COMO LES DIJE RECIÉN, ES PRECISO QUE ESTÉN LOS DOS PRESENTES PARA LA TRANSFORMACIÓN, LA DE MISTY FUE SÓLO UN ACTO IMPULSIVO, QUE RESPONDIÓ AL SENTIR LA PRESENCIA DE CENIZO. PERO NO VOLVÍO A HACERLO YA QUE NO CONTABA CON EL CONOCIMIENTO NECESARIO DE SUS PODERES.**

**CENIZO.- EN VERDAD, ES UN GUSTO VOLVER A ESTAR A TU LADO AMADA MÍA…**

**BRUMA.- PUES YO TE EXTRAÑÉ MUCHISIMO CORAZÓN.**

**GENGAR.- ES BUENO PODER REUNIRLOS LUEGO DE NUEVE REENCARNACIONES FRUSTRADAS, YA QUE EN EPOCAS ANTERIORES EL MUNDO AÚN NO SE HALLABA EN PAZ COMO PARA PODER PERMITIR EL REGRESO DE HO-HO.**

**BRUMA.- YA ES HORA DE QUE REGRESEMOS CON LA GLORIA QUE MERECEMOS.**

**CENIZO.- Y QUE TE PARECE SI SALIMOS A VOLAR AMOR MÍO, LA NOCHE SE PRESTA PARA ELLO, Y SERÁ MUCHO MÁS HERMOSA SI ME ACOMPAÑÁS.**

**BRUMA.- ¡CLARO QUE SI, SALGAMOS!**

NO PODÍA SER UNA NOCHE MÁS PERFECTA QUE ESTA. CENIZA Y BRUMOSO VUELAN POR EL CIELO PLÁCIDAMENTE ALETEANDO SUAVEMENTE MIENTRAS SE CONTEMPLAN MUTUAMENTE ÚNICAMENTE COMO DOS ENAMORADOS PUEDEN HACERLO, CON SUS OJOS LLENOS DE AMOR Y DULZURA. EL CIELO ES TODO PARA ELLOS, LA LUNA LLENA Y BRILLANTE CONTRASTA CON LA NOCHE OSCURA Y ESTRELLADA LIMPIA DE NUBES Y DE CUALQUIER OTRA OPACIDAD. EL VIENTO ES TAN SOLO UNA SIMPLE BRISA QUE NO LOGRA AQUIETAR LA TRANQUILIDAD CON LA CUAL VUELAN ESOS DOS POKÉMONS ENAMORADOS. PERO, NO SIEMPRE SE LOGRA UNA PAZ ABSOLUTA…

DEBAJO, EN TIERRA, UN GRUPO SE ENCUENTRA OCULTO EN EL BOSQUE, A PESAR DE LA HORA, UNO DE LOS INTEGRANTES DE DICHO GRUPO NO LOGRA CONCILIAR EL SUEÑO, POR LO CUAL SE LEVANTA DE SU LECHO, AL HACERLO, ELEVA SU VISTA AL CIELO Y CONTEMPLA EXTASIADO LA MARAVILLOSA ESCENA DE LOS HO-HOS EN SU VUELO DE AMOR… EL INDIVIDUO NO PUEDE CREER LO QUE ESTÁ VIENDO, SUPONE QUE ALUCINA O QUE NO DESPERTÓ DE SU SUEÑO, SE RESTRIEGA LOS OJOS PARA ASEGURARSE DE LO QUE VE, Y LUEGO SE PELLIZCA EL BRAZO PARA COMPROBAR QUE NO SIGUE SOÑANDO…

**MEOWTH.- ¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE! SON DOS HO-HOS EN VUELO… ¡Y NO LO ESTOY SOÑANDO! SI LE LLEVAMOS AL JEFE ESOS DOS POKÉMONS VOLADORES DE SEGURO NOS PERDONARÁ POR TODO LO QUE NO HICIMOS Y QUEDAREMOS A MANOS CON LAS DEUDAS… _(GRITANDO MIENTRAS PATEA LAS BOLSAS DE DORMIR DE JESSE Y JAMES) ¡¡¡JESSE, JAMES!!! DESPIERTEN INÚTILES, ENCONTRÉ UN PAR DE POKEMOSN LEGENDARIOS, TENEMOS QUE ATRAPARLOS ANTES DE QUE SE NOS ESCAPEN Y ANTES DE QUE EL TRÍO DE BOBOS LOS ENCUENTREN._**

**JESSE.- _(ACURRUCADA EN SU BOLSA)_ NO MOLESTÉS GATO PIOJOSO, QUE NO VES QUE ESTOY DURMIENDO, SI ME DESPIERTO EN MEDIO DE LA NOCHE MI PIEL SE DAÑARA POR EL ROCÍO.**

**JAMES.- ¡QUIERO DORMIR! AÚN ES DE NOCHE…**

**MEOWTH.- _(ARAÑANDOLOS) _¡¡¡A LEVANTARSE VAGOS!!! QUE SE NOS ESCAPAN DOS POKÉMONS LEGENDARIOS.**

**JESSE.- _(SALTANDO DE SU BOLSA)_ ¿POKÉMONS LEGENDARIOS DIJISTE?**

**MEOWTH.- SI, ESO FUE LO QUE LES DIJE, ¡QUE ESPERAN! APURENSE ANTES DE QUE SE NOS ESCAPEN.**

**JAMES.- _(MIRANDO AL CIELO)_ ES CIERTO LO QUE DICE EL FELINO, ¡MIRÁ ESO JESSE!**

**JESSE.- _(MIRANDO AL CIELO TAMBIEN)_ ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! SON DOS HO-HOS… ¡¡¡QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO, VAMOS A BUSCARLOS!!!**

Y EN MENOS DE LO QUE DURA UN SUSPIRO, JESSE Y JAMES ALISTAN EL GLOBO Y PARTEN HACIA EL CIELO EN BUSCA DE LOS HO-HOS, QUE, COMO SABEMOS, SON NI MÁS NI MENOS QUE ASH Y MISTY TRANSFORMADOS. MIENTRAS EL EQUIPO ROCKET SE VA ACERCANDO CON EL GLOBO HACIA EL PUNTO EN EL QUE SE ENCUENTRAN ELLOS, SIGUEN VOLANDO COMO SI NADA. DE REPENTE CENIZO (Ash) SE PERCATA DEL PELIGRO Y LE AVISA A BRUMA (Misty) DE LO QUE ACONTECE…

**CENIZO.- ¡BRUMA! NOS ESTÁN PERSIGUIENDO LOS DEL EQUIPO ROCKET.**

**BRUMA.- ¡ES CIERTO! ¿QUÉ HAREMOS AMOR MIO?**

**CENIZO.- ¡NO TE PREOCUPÉS LOS ENFRENTAREMOS!**

**JESSE.- _(DESDE EL GLOBO)_ ¡PREPARENSE PARA LOS PROBLEMAS! **

**JAMES.- ¡Y MÁS VALE QUE TEMAN!**

**MEOWTH.- ¡Y YA SABEN LO QUE SIGUE!**

**CENIZO.- ¡NO SE SALDRÁN CON LA SUYA EQUIPO ROCKET!**

**JESSE.- ESA VOZ SE ME HACE CONOCIDA…**

**JAMES.- SI, ES COMO LA DEL BOBO…**

**BRUMA.- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PRETENDEN AHORA?**

**JAMES.- NO SE COMO ES QUE LOGRARON HABLAR COMO LOS BOBOS, PERO VENDRÁN CON NOSOTROS A VER AL JEFE.**

**CENIZO.- ¡DESDE YA QUE NO, VAMOS AL ATAQUE BRUMA!**

ENTRE BRUMA Y CENIZO, GOLPEARON VIOLENTAMENTE AL GLOBO DEL EQUIPO ROCKET REPETIDAS VECES HASTA DESINFLARLO HACIENDO QUE SALGAN VOLANDO COMO SIEMPRE.

**EQUIPO ROCKET.- ¡¡¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ!!!**

**GENGAR.- _(VIENDO LO OCURRIDO DESDE LEJOS)_ EL MUNDO  TODAVÍA SIGUE INMADURO PARA RECIBIR A LOS HO-HOS… LAMENTABLEMENTE DEBERA SEGUIR TODO COMO ANTES… CREO QUE LA DÉCIMA GENERACIÓN TAMBIÉN SE HA PERDIDO…**

**CENIZO.- _(SIN SABER LO QUE PIENSA GENGAR)_ VOLVAMOS CON GENGAR BRUMA.**

**BRUMA.- COMO DIGÁS MI AMOR.**

AL LLEGAR BRUMA Y CENIZO CON GENGAR, ESTE LES TIENE ALGO PREPARADO…

**BRUMA.- FUE HERMOSO VOLAR CON VOS DE NUEVO MI AMOR.**

**CENIZO.- LO MISMO DIGO AMADA MÍA.**

**GENGAR.- ME GUSTÓ MUCHO VERLOS TAN FELICES, LAMENTABLEMENTE HUBO UN INCIDENTE CON ESOS EXTRAÑOS.**

**CENIZO.- SI, PERO ESTAMOS ACOSTUMBRADOS A ELLOS, ASÍ QUE NO REPRESENTAN NINGÚN PELIGRO PARA NOSOTROS.**

**BRUMA.- ESO ES CIERTO, PERO… ¿QUÉ DEBEMOS HACER AHORA QUE ESTAMOS EN ESTA FORMA?**

**GENGAR.- _(TRATANDO DE OCULTAR SUS IDEAS)_ POR EL MOMENTO… NO SE PREOCUPEN, LO QUE HAREMOS ES… DESCANSAR, ES HORA DE DORMIR UN POCO, NO DESCANSARON EN TODA LA NOCHE.**

**CENIZO.- ¡ES CIERTO! NO PUDIMOS DORMIR.**

**GENGAR.- LO MEJOR SERÁ IR A LA TORRE ECRUTEAC A DESCANSAR.**

**BRUMA.- ¡VAMOS! YA ESTOY MUY CANSADA…**

AL LLEGAR A LA TORRE ECRUTEAC GENGAR LES PREPARA A BRUMA Y CENIZO UN SITIO PARA DESCANSAR. EN CUANTO ESTÁ LISTO AMBOS POKÉMONS SE DUERMEN PROFUNDAMENTE EN LAS PERCHAS QUE GENGAR DISPUSO PARA SU DESCANSO. EN CUANTO GENGAR PERCIBE QUE ESTÁN DORMIDOS, SE ACERCA LENTAMENTE HACIA ELLOS…

**GENGAR.- LO SIENTO MUCHO… EL MUNDO TODAVÍA NO ESTÁ PREPARADO PARA RECIBIRLOS, AÚN EXISTE MUCHA VIOLENCIA EN ÉL, SI LOS DEJO AQUÍ SU VIDA ESTARÁ EN CONSTANTE PELIGRO. HACE UN MOMENTO TUVIERON MUCHISIMA SUERTE POR QUE LOS INDIVIDUOS QUE LOS PERSIGUIERON RESULTARON SER UNOS TORPES, PERO… ¿QUIÉN SABE LO QUE LES ESPERA EN EL FUTURO?**

LUEGO DE DECIR ESTO, GENGAR SE ACERCA A BRUMA Y CENIZO Y, COLOCANDO SUS MANOS SOBRE SUS CABEZAS COMIENZAN LENTAMENTE A VOLVER A SUS FORMAS HUMANAS. AL FINALIZAR LA TRASNFORMACIÓN, GENGAR LOS HACE LEVITAR CON SUS PODERES TRASLADANDOLOS HASTA EL CENTRO POKÉMON DEJANDOLOS EN SU HABITACIÓN. AL LLEGAR ALLÍ, LOS ACOMODA EN SENDAS CAMAS DEJÁNDOLOS DORMIR, PERO ANTES DE RETIRARSE…

**GENGAR.- NO ES CONVENIENTE QUE RECUERDEN LO OCURRIDO, DEBO BORRAR DE SUS MENTES LO OCURRIDO…**

DE ESA MANERA, GENGAR COLOCA SUS MANOS NUEVAMENTE EN LAS FRENTES DE ASH Y MISTY, HACIENDO QUE SUS CABEZAS BRILLEN DURANTE EL "DESVANECIMIENTO DE SUS RECUERDOS" AL TERMINAR, GENGAR SE RETIRA DE LA HABITACIÓN DEJANDO QUE ASH Y MISTY DUERMAN PLÁCIDAMENTE…

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, ASH Y MISTY SE DESPIERTAN COMO SI NADA HUBIESE OCURRIDO…

**ASH.- ¡BUENOS DÍAS A TODOS, BUENOS DÍAS MISTY!**

**MISTY.- ¡BUENOS DÍAS ASH! ¿DORMISTE BIEN?**

**AASH.- SI, DORMÍ PROFUNDAMENTE. ¿Y VOS?**

**MISTY.- YO TAMBIÉN DESCANSÉ. ¿ESTÁS PREPARADO PARA EL DUELO DE HOY?**

**ASH.- ¡DESDE LUEGO!**

**BROCK.- ¡YA! NO DEJAN DORMIR…**

**ASH.- ¡YA ES DE DÍA, DESPERTATE!**

**BROCK.- _(BABEANDOSE)_ MMMMMH LO BUENO ES QUE VERÉ OTRA VEZ A LA ENFERMERA JOY DE ESTE CENTRO POKÉMON…**

HORAS MAS TARDE, Y LUEGO DE SU DUELO, NUESTOS HEROES SE ENCUENTRAN OTRA VEZ EN CAMINO HACIA UN NUEVO GIMNASIO, SIN EMBARGO…

**ASH.- QUE EXTRAÑO… ME SIENTO COMO SI SE ME HUBIESE PERDIDO ALGO EN MI MENTE, COMO SI… HUBIESE OLVIDADO LO QUE VIVÍ EL DÍA DE AYER.**

**MISTY.- CREÍ QUE ERA A LA ÚNICA A LA QUE LE PASABA ESO, ¿ACASO TAMBIÉN ESTÁS ALGO MAREADO?**

**ASH.- SI, ME SIENTO COMO SI… HUBIESE ESTADO VOLANDO…**

**MISTY.- SIENTO LO MISMO QUE VOS ASH.**

**BROCK.- ¡DEJENSE DE SUPOSICIONES! NO SE DISTRAIGAN O PERDEREMOS EL CAMINO NUEVAMENTE!**

**ASH.- ESTÁ BIEN, ¡ADELANTE!**

**MISTY- _(PENSANDO) _ESTOY CONTENTA POR OTRO TRIUNFO DE ASH, ESPERO QUE LOGRE GANAR LA LIGA JOHTO.**

**ASSH.- _(APURANDO EL PASO)_ ¡VAMOS MISTY! TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR PRONTO AL SIGUIENTE GIMNASIO.**

**MISTY.- COMO DIGÁS ASH… PERO CAMINÁ MÁS DESPACIO…**

**BROCK.- ¡JAJAJAAA! NO EMPIEZEN DE NUEVO CON SUS PELEAS…**

**GENGAR.- _(MIRANDOLOS DESDE LEJOS)_ VAYAN EN PAZ CENIZA Y BRUMOSO, DE SEGURO ALGUNO DE SUS DESCENDIENTES LOGRARÁ CONVERTIRSE EN HO-HO… Y LO ESTARÉ ESPERANDO…**

Y NUESTROS HEROES CONTINUARÁ SUS CAMINOS Y SUS VIDAS SIN PODER RECORDAR LO CERCA QUE ESTUVIERON DE TRANSFORMAR SUS EXISTENCIAS PARA SIEMPRE, PERO, CERCA DE DONDE SE ENCUENTRA GENGAR…

**JESSE.- _(DESPERTANDO DE EN MEDIO DE UNOS MATORRALES)_ ¡COMO PUEDE SER QUE LLEGAMOS A ESTE LUGAR! SI LOS TENÍAMOS TAN CERCA DE ESOS HO-HOS…**

**JAMES.- CREO QUE TENDREMOS QUE RESIGNARNOS A CONSEGUIR CUALQUIER OTRO POKÉMON…**

**MEOWTH.- ¡SOMOS UNOS FRACASADOS! _(VIENDO A GENGAR, EL CUAL DE REPENTE SE APARECE FRENTE A ELLOS)_ ¡VEAN ESO, UN GENGAR!**

**JESSSE Y JAMES.- ¡¡¡VAMOS A ATRAPARLO!!!**

CON SUS PODERES, GENGAR HACE LEVITAR A JESSE Y JAMES, HACIENDO QUE EN EL MISMO INSTANTE SE BORREN SUS MENTES, LUEGO DE ESTO, LOS MANDA A VOLAR…

**JESSE Y JAMES.- ¡¡¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET SALE VOLANDO Y SIN SABER POR QUEEEEEE!!! **

**GENGAR.- _(CON UNA POSE SIMILAR A LA DE ASH AL ATRAPAR UN POKÉMON)_ CREO QUE EXAGERÉ UN POCO CON ELLOS, ¡PERO SE LO MERECÍAN!**

Y AQUÍ TERMINA NUESTRA HISTORIA, CON NUESTROS AMIGOS VIAJANDO NUEVAMENTE POR JOHTO Y CON EL EQUIPO ROCKET… BUENO, VOLANDO POR JOHTO.

¡FIN!

ESTE… BUENO, OJALÁ LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA LEYENDA… O LO QUE HAYA RESULTADO :P DE TODAS FORMAS ME COSTÓ MUCHO PODER TERMINARLA YA QUE ME PASARON MUCHAS COSAS EN EL INTERÍN, A PESAR DE ELLOS AQUÍ ESTOY, Y SEGUIRÉ COMO SIEMPRE ESCRIBIENDO MIS FICS, Y, A PEDIDO DE MUCHA GENTE COMENZARÉ A ESCRIBIR LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL DIARIO ÍNTIMO DE ASH, O MEJOR DICHO, SU CUADERNO DE AVENTURAS. DEDICO ESTE FIC A UNA PERSONA MUY ESPECIAL PARA MÍ: PSYDUCK 054 :D ¡Y YA SABEN! MI MAIL ES: julianmanes@hotmail.com NO DEJEN DE VISITAR LA PÁGINA DE PSYDUCK Y EL FORO. ¡NOS VEMOS PRONTO!

LA LEYENDA DE HO-HO: MAYO 2003. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC.


End file.
